Prom Queen
by clhoepa
Summary: Massie has always wanted to be prom queen. Unfortunately, she has no hope of winning. So will Massie back down and announce defeat? Not a chance!
1. One

OCD HIGH SCHOOL

HALLWAY

Tuesday, May 31st, 2013

12:30PM

The bell rang for lunch and Massie Block already knew that this was going to be a bad day. This morning she had spilt a bit of her morning latte on her brand new Chanel skirt, Bean had peed on her bedspread, AND Claire was as usual ignoring her. Life as Massie Block was simply marvelous. She growled at a couple of juniors who quickly scampered out of the way and stalked into the busy cafeteria. Life had changed over the past few years since grade 8. Ever since Kristen and Kuh-laire had ditched her because of supposed differences, Massie had been stripped of her title as Alpha by the ever so annoying Skye. She had proclaimed Claire the new Alpha and Kristen the new Beta. Skye had left Massie and her girls to fend for themselves in grade 9. She could nawt believe it! Now Claire was the new Massie and Massie was the new loser of grade 9. She grabbed a tray from the pile, and made her way around the line, picking up a salad and a bottle of water.

"They are so lucky." Dylan sighed and continued picking at her hamburger.

Massie growled at her as she slammed her lunch tray down on the orange table, and smirked at Dylan.

"So Dyl, how's the diet going?" She asked sweetly.

Dylan turned bright red. "I'm taking a break. I mean," She swallowed a bit of the burger "Prom's another 3 weeks away. I have plenty of time. Besides, there's no way I'm going to be prom princess. Why does it matter? Face it Massie, no one cares any more."

Massie's stomach turned. Of course no one cared. Kuh-laire was the Alpha and what was she? Zilch. Nada. She was a worthless LBR in the world of high school and that sucked. She glanced down at her red Ella Moss dress. Weren't clothes enough anymore. kuh-learly not or else she would be at the top of the food chain instead of the bottom. She sighed and licked her lips.

"Where's Leesh anyways?"

Dylan sipped her coke "Announcements."

The PA system crackled to life. "Hey OCD. Ahb-viously all you girls have heard about Prom, right? Well as you know, voting for Prom Queen will take place tomorrow in 3rd period. Voting is mandatory. Lastly, the OCD Red hawks game on Friday will be cancelled. That's all for now. I heart you." Alicia finished with her signature catchphrase which made the whole cafe groan. Especially from the one table that any body who was anybody sat? Table 28. Massie gazed longingly at the table that was smack dab in the middle. The sky light was right above it so it made the table look like it was glowing. 4 people sat. Claire, Kristen, Cam, and Derring… No wait, he's so nawt worthy of that name anymore, thought Massie, Derrick.

"Hey guys. So about Prom Queen, ahb-viously Cl…" Chirped Alicia as she sat down on the chair beside Dylan

"Me" Massie cut of Alicia of as she was looking at table 28. They had taken so much from her. But the one thing they could nawt take from her was the one thing she had wanted since pre-K. Prom Queen. Massie was made for this role and some stupid A-Lister named Claire was so nawt going to take that away from her.

Alicia giggled nervously but her eyes were shining in a way Massie hadn't seen them shine in a long time. Dylan burped and continued eating. Clearly not interested in the conversation.

"What time is it Alicia?"

Alicia pulled her navy blazer's sleeve back and looked at her silver Coach Watch. "uhhh 12:35"

"Alicia what time is it.?"

Realization dawned on Alicia face. "Revenge time?"

"Given!" The bell rand to signal the end of lunch. "Well meet after school for the usual carpool Kay? Then will head over to the mall for some much needed shopping spree? Done."

"Done"

"And done!"


	2. Two

_FLASHBACK TO GRADE 8_

**THE BLOCK MANISON  
MASSIE'S BEDROOM  
Tuesday, May 31st, 2008  
5:30 PM**

"Massie guess what?"

Massie stroked Bean "What?"

"Kristen and I both got the lead role in this new movie. It's a soccer movie! We're going to shoot the movie in London for 1 month. Are you going to come?" asked Claire hopefully.

"Clair? Kristen? Are we playing tag?"

Claire blushed, Kristen just rolled her eyes

"No" They answered in unison

"Then why do you think I'd want to tag along. Gawd, go away. I'm busy."

That's when Kristen snapped. She grabbed a silver picture frame that held a picture of the PC in it a held it in front of Massie's face angrily.

"What, trying to get Derrick back, again? Face it Massie, you guys are over done! Everyone thinks you're a dork for continuing to chase him. Massie, I hate how you only care about you self. Claire and I," she gestured over to Claire who was nervously biting her nails "Are starring in a major motion picture and all you care about is Derrick. Show's how good of a friend you are. I QUIT!" And with that she stormed out of the room, slamming the white double doors behind her.

Claire turned to face Massie, who was still stroking Bean lovingly. "Hey Claire, do you think I should make Derrington jealous?"

Claire felt like screaming. Kristen had just walked out on the OC and all Massie could think about was Derrick. She nibbled at her nail before finally speaking up.

"Um Massie?"

"What" Snapped Massie

"I kind of agree with Kristen. I know that you really like Derrington, and I understand that that's all you want to think about but you can't spend every second thinking about him. You've been so distant with us this past year that it's got to the point were I just can't take it any more. Ever since my family moved out of the guest house, you've seemed so distant to me. Like you don't care. This movie means a lot to me and Kristen and you can't take some time of Derrick to congratulate us. Do you know how that make us feel? Do you?" Claire's voice was rising as she let it all out. "I think that I'm going to do what Kristen did. I'm quitting the PC. I need to find friends that aren't self-centered b. That's right Massie I said it. You are a b and we all know it. I'm quitting the PC. You can have your designer clothes back and you can have this bracelet back. I could care less. Good Bye Massie Block. I hope that you live a miserable life." And with that Claire stormed out of the bedroom for the last time.

Massie looked at Bean with a smile "I just figured out a brilliant plan to get him back Bean. It definitely does nawt involve those Lbr's"

* * *

**OCD  
THE BOMB SHELTER  
September 4th, 2008  
9:00am**

Massie rubbed her perfectly manicured toes through the pink furry rug that lay at her feet. It was the end of grade 8 and this would be the PC's last day in the bomb shelter before the summer started and the PC went to high school. Massie sighed as she sipped her Starbucks pink Lemonade. Skye had called the down here for an important meeting. It was probably something to do with being Alpha at high school of something like that.

"Hey Mass, can we get this thing over with. Josh promised me a date at 5:00 and I have to get ready," whined Alicia as she painted her toenails "Sultry Silver"

"Yah Massie. My mom needs me at the studio at 5:00 to shoot some end of the school year show thing and I can't be late."

Massie held up her palm to signify them to shut up. As if a white noise machine had been placed in the room they instantly went silent. "Good. Ahb-viously she's being late on purpose. Come awn guys. You know it's in the Alpha code to always be fashionably late so she's probably doing."

Alicia and Dylan grumbled but they didn't say another word. Massie smirked at their obedience and went back to relaxing with Teen vogue. As she turned the page she gasped. Front and center of the page was a picture of Kuh-laire and Kristen looking like true BFF's at the premier of their new movie. The caption read "_Hollywood's rising stars__**Kristen Gregory **__and__**Claire Lyons (Dial L for Loser)**__are true BFF's on the red carpet of their new movie Soccer Divas. The movie comes out on September 14th."_

Massie dropped the magazine to the ground and started hyper ventilating. Alicia and Dylan rushed over to see what had caused their beloved alpha to hyperventilate. When they saw the picture all they could do was sit with their mouths hanging wide open. At that moment the door to the bomb shelter opened and in stepped Skye and the DSL. Massie quickly recomposed herself and went back to sipping her Lemonade like nothing had happened.

"We have a problem."

Massie looked up at Skye who was frowning at her like she was some kind of bug that deserved to be squashed. Massie frowned back. Skye turned back round to face the girl with the two blond braids.

"Kasey, I seem to remember that only Alpha's are allowed in the bomb shelter."

Kasey nodded. "Duh. It's like written in the book thing."

Skye pulled a gold compact mirror out of her bag and frowned even more. "Well then. I only see one Alpha in this room. I do however see 3 losers that need to get out."

Massie stood up and sent daggers at Skye. "Gawd Skye. I'm the Alpha here."

"Not anymore. I saw the picture of Claire and Kristen at their premiere. I've decided that movie stars are in and you're out. Claire and Kristen are the new Alpha and Beta now."

**Current State of Union**

**In**

Movie Stars  
Claire, Kristen :(  
Movie BFFs

**Out**

School stars  
Me :(  
Real bffs


	3. Three

THE LYONS ESTATE

THE LYONS ESTATE

CLAIRE'S BEDROOM

Tuesday May 31st, 2013

3:45pm

Claire through her white double doors and walked swiftly into her room. The sun was reflecting off the turquoise so it gave a feel of being in the ocean, which was exactly what she had wanted. It remained her of L.A, and Orlando. She flopped on her turquoise comfeter and pulled her Mac towards her. She navigated her mouse towards the AIM application. As she logged on and found that Cam ad Kristen were on. She smiled and double clicked on Kristen.

**Clairebear**: Hi

She looked at her name and decided it was time for a change

**Orlandobabe**: Hey K. Wats up?

**Sexysoccerbabe:** Nice name! R u getting ready 4 the game??

**Orlandobabe:** Dam I completely 4got. What time does it start at??

**Sexysoccerbabe**: in 30minutes. I'll come and pick u up in 15 minutes. I promised D Derrick I'd b there early.

**Orlandobabe**: K. Ill b ready by then.

**Sexysoccerbabe**: mmmm, g2g my moms calling me. Probably saw the outfit I was

wearing.

**Orlandobabe:** Totally. U actually looked normal in the car!

**Sexysoccerbabe:** Gee thanks. L8er

**Sexysoccerbabe has logged off at 3:50pm**

Claire sighed and logged off. She looked at her Desktop picture and smiled. It had been taken on the set of Soccer Sisters 3 years ago. Her and Kristen where in matching soccer uniforms and Claire was giving Kristen a piggy back. True Bff's. That had been the movie that had made Kristen and her stars. Since then, they had started in three movies together. She glanced at her pink Baby G-Shock watch (She still had it after all these years) and quickly jumped up and ran to get ready. She pulled clothes after clothes out of her closet. Finally she decided a pair of navy short-shorts, a baby pink Scalloped tunic, with pink flip-flops. She pulled a brush off her white bureau and ran it through her white-blonde hair. A car honked outside her window. Claire leaned out on her balcony and waved to the petite blonde sitting in a black convertible. She quickly glossed her plump lips with Lovely Lips "Strawberry breeze" and ran out the door.

"Hey girlie!" Claire pulled the door open and plopped herself down on the white leather seat, putting her white Coach bag on the floor. "What's cracka lackin?"

Kristen gave her a weird look. "Claire, being gangster is not really your thing."

Claire burst out laughing and then cranked up the music and started singing along at the top of their lungs.

Kristen turned the corner and turned to look at Claire.

"So are you up for Prom Queen.? 'Cause a know you're going to win. I also know that I am going to win Prom Princess, Derrick Prom Prince and Cam your king."

Claire blushed. Of course she and Cam were going to win. They had been voted cutest couple every year since grade 9. She was the alpha and it was tradition that the Alpha always came in first for everything. The only problem was that little LUL (Kristen had made it up on the set. It means little ugly looser) Massie Block.

"What about Massie?"

"No prob. She's not the Alpha. You are."

"But I saw her with that same look she had when she used to make revenge plans. Remember? And she was looking right at me. I don't know. Maybe she's actually got a plan."

"Claire, her last plan involved her stealing Derrick away from me. If she got any smarter, which I doubt, and then the most she could come up with is to get a recording contract and please. Have you heard her sing?? Not a chance of that ever happening. Come on Claire. You will win and so will I. Come on we're here."

The care rolled into a parking space and came to a stop. Claire opened the door and walked over to the field.

"Hey Claire." An arm clad in a beat up brown leather jacket wrapped around Claire's petite waist. She gave him a peck on his cheek.

"Hey. So Prom King? Are you running?"

Cam grinned. "Probably. So I burned a new C.D for you. I figured I hadn't given you one in a while." He pulled a C.D out of his soccer bag and gave it to Claire. She smiled as her ran off towards the change room. She flipped it over and read the songs. Awwww. They were all love songs. She slipped in her bag, making a mental note to remember to upload it onto the computer and put it onto her iPod. Just then someone banged into her almost knocking her onto the ground.

Claire quickly caught her balance and dusted herself. "Umm hello? What was that for." She looked at the person and sighed_. Figures it would be her._

Massie Block looked almost the exact same as she had in grade 8 except for the fact that she had gotten a boob job in grade nine elevating them to C-cups. She was tall and gorgeous. Claire almost laughed when she saw that Massie had over-dressed for a soccer game.

"What do you want Lyons?" Sneered Massie

"For you to say sorry for almost knocking me over. What the hell was that for."

"Ohhh I'm sorry. Did I knock the precious Alpha to the ground? I'm sorry_, nawt_. I bumped into you to tell you that I will win Prom Queen. Nawt you." Claire rolled her eyes. "I'm serious. I will win because I have a plan."

"What, stealing Derrick away from Kristen. Get a life Massie. They will be together for ever. No point of you trying to break them up. Later Loser." Claire stalked of to try and find Kristen.

**Kristen:** Where r u?? The game starts in 5 mins

**Claire:** Coming. Ran into her

**Kristen:** Wat did that lul want this time.

**Claire:** no clue. Wat row r u in

**Kristen**:3

**Claire:** m'kay. C ya


	4. Four

Sorry for the confusion because I thought that I had put in the definition for LUL. I'm sure I did but what ever. A LUL is a Little Ugly Loser! Sorry for the confusion

Peace out,  
Choepa

* * *

**OCD  
THE CAFETIRIA  
Thursday, June 17th, 2013  
11:30**

"Hey OCD Students ahb-viously you all know that voting for the top six candidates for each of these categories Prom Queen, Prom King, Prom Princess and Prom Prince. I will now read of the candidates for Prom Queen and Prom Princess. Claire Lyons" The crowd cheered! "Olivia Ryan, Kristen Gregory, Dylan Marvil, Alicia Riviera that's me, and…Massie Block!" The café was silent. Whispers filled the air. _How did Massie, Dylan and Alicia get nominated? No one in their right mind would vote for her_. Thought Claire as people slapped her on the back congratulating her. "Woohoo! I know who's gonna win! Ahb-viously! So nominations for Prom King and Prince are the following Cam Fisher, Derrick Harrington, Josh Hotz, Chris Plovert, Danny Robinson and Kemp Hurley! Prom is next Thursday so girls, get your dresses and guys, start asking the ladies because if you don't have a date then you're an LBR! Tickets are 10 dollars. We are selling them in the office so come and get them. This Alicia Riviera with your OCD news. I heart you."

**OCD  
ROOM 105  
Friday, June 20th, 2013  
8:45 am**

"Ohmygod, I still can't believe Massie's in the running..." cried Kristen as they were sitting in homeroom waiting for Mrs. Delaware to come and start class.

Claire nodded vigorously and continued checking her LG Rumor, barely listening to what Kristin was saying. She didn't really like listening to anything _Massie_ had done. She opened the text application and scrolled through.

**You have no new messages**

She silently screamed and through her phone back into her pink Chloё bag angrily. It had been 2 days since that announcement had been made and Cam still hadn't asked her to Prom. I mean, it's wouldn't be that hard. They were already dating so it was a given, right? Right? Ughhhhhh what's his problem? She sighed and decided to tune back into what Kristen was saying.

"…I mean, who the hell voted for her. I certainly didn't. Of course I voted for my self, no offence Claire,"

"None taken. So have you seen Cam today? I really need to talk to him."

Kristen shook her head. "No, but guess what?? Derrick asked me to Prom yesterday so were going shopping for my dress on Sunday. You and Cam want to come?"

"See I would, if he had asked me."

Kristen gasped "He hasn't asked you yet? But you _have_to go. It's your destiny."

"I know, but I'm going over to his place tomorrow then I'm going to see a movie after. Maybe he'll ask me then."

"Hopefully. Anyways so we should go to the mall to find dresses. My mom gave me a budget of 1,000 dollars for my dress. It's coming out of my movie money…" She was interrupted by Mrs. Delaware walking briskly onto the room.

"We'll continue this later kay?" whispered Kristin as she pulled her binder out of her bag. Claire nodded and pulled her own binder out of her bag.

**OCD  
THE HALLWAY  
Friday, June 17th, 2013  
8:45 am**

Massie walked down the halls furiously. Her getting Alicia to say her name instead of Abby Thorndale should have made her popular. A-list. All she was getting were death glares and rumors. They were all whispering to their friends when she walked down the hall. She could ahb-viously here them. Talking about how she got picked. Some claimed it all hand-picked by Principal Burns. Others said that because her parents were on the committee. None of them even thought that it was exactly like in grade 8 when Alicia changed the names on the list of people in the trailers.

"MASSIE!"

Massie flipped around to find Dylan scowling at her

"Massie, have you noticed that no-ones into us?"

"Dylan, do I look like a blind person?"

Dylan rolled her eyes and waited for the punch "No"

"Then why do you think that I can't see it? Gawd what's wrong. I'm supposed to be adored by the public. Why am I not?" Massie stomped her hell on the wooden floor and silently screamed. This was all wrong. _She_was supposed to be Alpha. _She_was supposed to be loved. Nawt Kuh-Laire. She stomped over to his locker fuming. She almost screamed when she saw 2 grade 11 girls leaning on her locker talking.

"So then I was like, WTF did you do that, and he was like because you're hot, and I was like…" They looked up to see Massie tapping her foot impatiently at them with a death stare pointed at them. They giggled and continued talking. "Ignore her Abby, so then I said ohh I know it, and he was like go to Prom with me and I was like sure." Said the blond one

"aww your so lucky Adam asked you. I mean he's in grade 12!"

Massie growled at them. "Are you nawt gonna move?"

The brunette one smirked at her. "Why should we?"

Massie smiled sweetly and then responded "Because I can make your life hell?"

"Ohh I'm so scared. Come on Cassie, this LUL is completely ruining my good mood." And then they walked off, leaving Massie standing there alone. No one dared call Massie Block a LUL. She pulled her cell phone out of her bag and began furiously texting.

**Massie:** We def need to go dress shopping for Prom

**Alicia:** Done

**Dylan:**done

**Massie:**and done.

**Dylan:** Wait, I totally 4get the plan. Run it over me again.

Massie sighed in frustration. Dylan could be so Kuh-luless sometimes.

**Massie:** Gawd Dylan! Alicia is gonna rig it so I in prom Queen and Derrick wins Prom King. I need 2 look hawt so Derrick falls for me in our 1st dance as Prom Queen and King and dumps Claire. You'll be rigged 2 win Prom Princess. Claire and Kristen will be crushed as Alpha and be reduced to LBR's.

**Dylan:** Got it. Will it look legit tho??

**Alicia:**Ahb-viously! I'm a good actress so ill make it.

**Massie:** this better work Leesh. If it doesn't then ur dead.

**Alicia:** Wat evs. L8er

**Massie**: Are we still on 4 2night right Dyl?

**Dylan:** Sure. I'll b late. My moms show is starting at 6 and I'm co-hosting it so…

Someone tapped on her shoulder. "Uhhh Massie, can I talk to you for a second. She looked up from her side-kick to see Dempsey fidgeting nervously.

**Massie**: Fine I have to go.

"Yah?" She said as she threw her phone back into her bag. She looked up at him.

"Umm, will you go to Prom with me?"

She sighed. This was nawt supposed to happen. She didn't want to go with Dempsey. She wanted to go with Derrick. Nawt Dempsey. But what choice did she have. As Alicia said yesterday morning, if you don't have a date then you look like and LBR. But Dempsey was Dylan's boyfriend.

"Wait, why aren't you going with Dylan?"

He blushed bright red "."

"Excuse me? I don't that fast."

"Because I've always liked you. Not Dylan."

Massie smiled flakily and pecked him on the cheeks and started to walk off.

"MASSIE BLOCK I AM GOING TO KILL YOU." Screamed a voice coming from the end of the hall-way. Massie craned her neck to see who it was but she could only see a blur of red and black running down the hall. Massie gulped as she saw Dylan with a murderous look on her face. She was running down the hall with as much speed as someone in wedges could ever run. _Really, that should be a sport cause if it was, Dylan would win_ thought Massie as she watched in awe at her speed. As Dylan got within Massie's bubble she lunged at her. Massie screamed as Dylan pushed her to the floor and began ripping her black metallic pin-striped halter dress. She began to claw at Dylan's black Tank top.

"What the hell are you doing" Shouted Massie

Hoards of students began to form a circle around them chanting "Cat-fight, Cat-fight!"

"Who gave you the right to steal my boyfriend? He's been mine since you dumped him the 8th grade," screamed Dylan as she pulled Massie's hair. Massie screamed in pain and proceed to pull a chunk of red hair.

"Well I'm so-ry that he likes me. What am I supposed to do say no?" Massie ripped Dylan's black straight jeans right up to the knee.

"Those were my favorite jeans. I HATE YOU."

A pair of wrinkled hands pulled the two girls apart and to their feet.

"Ladies, you are a disgrace. Go and wash up right now and then report to my office immediately, really." Mrs. Beacon pursed her lips in frustration and pulled them to the washroom.

**OCD  
THE OFFICE  
Friday, June 17th, 2013  
8:45 am**

Massie sat on the wooden chair outside the Principals office fuming. Dylan had just ripped her new dress that she had bough yesterday. Luckily she always kept a spare outfit in her locker. She looked over at Dylan who was fingering the charm bracelet Massie had given her in the 7th grade angrily. She looked up to see Massie looking at her angrily. She pulled the bracelet off and threw it at her.

"Massie, ever since the 9th grade when Claire was crowned Alpha you have been a bitch to everyone. You stealing Dempsey is the final straw."

"So tell me how him asking me to the Prom is me stealing him? Besides, what are you going to do know? Quit?" Massie laughed mirthlessly "I can hardly see you doing that. The PC is all you have now. Where are you going to go?"

The door to the Principal's office opened. "Miss Marvil, Mrs. Beacon is ready to see you."

Dylan got up, "well then I guess I'm going to have to be a LUL cause, I quit the PC." She spat as she slammed the door leaving Massie alone.


	5. Five

OCD

THE HALLWAY

Friday, June 17th, 2013

11:00 am

Dylan walked down the halls by herself. She had just gotten out of the Principal's office and was now on her way to lunch. Ditching clique's always gives people appetites. Especially when you have just ditched Massie Block's clique. She jammed her hands into the pockets of her Sass & Bide skinny jeans and continued to the cafetiria.

BZZZZ BZZZ BZZZZ BZZZZ

Dylan quickly grabbed her phone out of her bag, and opend the text message.

**I heard what happend. Come over 2 table 28 and we will disscus something w/ you**

It was from Kristen. Dylan started whopping and juimping down the halls, not caring that everyone was staring at her as if she was a freak. Once she sat down at table 28, they'd all be kicking themselves. Especially Massie. She quickly started running down the hall, only slowing down when she reached the cafetiria doors. She threw the doors open and saunterd in, feeling ontop off the world and walked over to table 28. She could feel the whole caf, watching her.

"Dylan?" Squealed Kristen. Kristen ran over and engulfed her in a huge bear hug.

"Ummm Kristen? Why are you hugging me? I thought I was a LUL?" Dylan asked akwardly

"See you where, but then you left Massie so now your back to being one of us!"

Dylan looked over to Claire who was smiling at her invitingly and motioning for her to go and with her. Dylan gratefully accepted and went over, pulling a chair over and sitting beside Kristen and across from Cam who was staring at her odly. Dylan just smiled back and turned her attention over to Claire who had began to talk to her.

"Hey Dylan. It's been so long! Kristen and I always knew you'd be next. Alicia was just to clingy to Massie. Ok, so let me ask, why did you quit? Everyone here wants to know." Claire motionned at everyone at the table who were all nodding.

"Well, Massie and I got in a huge fight in the hallway cause Dempsey asked her to Prom and not me. So then we got in a hu-uge fight. And she ripped my favrite straight jeans, and I think I ripped her dress, you know that ugly metallicy one she was wearing today. So then I was just like 'I quit'. I think she's pretty pissed off because now her plan is like totaly ruined."

Kristen propped her chin on her hands "What was the plan?"

"Alicia was going to rig it so that Massie wins Prom Queen and that she gets to dance with Derrick."

Claire gasped. "How where you tied into this?"

"I was supposed to win Prom Princess. But it was a stupid plan that would have never worked anyways." Dylan sighed, and took a sip of her water

"Hey Dylan, I'm guessing that she was going to try and steak Derrick, right?"

Derrick looked insulted. "Hey, I'm not that desprate."

Kristen playfully pushed him off his chair, and the whole table was laughing their heads off. "Gee, thanks. I appreciate that comment."

Derrick stood up and took a bow, causing the table to errupt in even more laughter. As Dylan whiped tears out of her eyes, a feeling came over her. They were all acting like immature 5 year olds but they were having fun. the last tyime Dylan had felt like this was probably in Grade 8. The laughter subsided and they coninued eating.

"So Derrick, is it all right if Claire comes Prom dress shopping with us on Sunday?"

"Sure, the more the merrier. What about my man Cam?" He dipped his fries in the ketchup and stuck one in his mouth.

Sudenly Cam spoke for the first time in this whole conversation. "Ummmm, Is Dylan coming?" He had that strange look on his face again, as looked at Dylan. Nobody noticed except Dylan who blushed furiously

"I-I-I don't think I can. My mom's flying to LA For some show and I think I'm going to be going." She lied.

Cam's face fell almost 20 feet, and Dylan felt bad for lying, but she had to. "Ohhhh, well then I don't think I'm going to come with guys."

"Dude, why not?" Cried Derrick. he chucked a fry at Cam which hit him in the face.

"WTF was that for?"

Derrick held his hands up in mock surrender and Cam pulled the frie out of his eye and eat it.

"Yah Cam, why aren't you?" Claire's normally innocent blue eyes were ice cold as she glared at him.

"I just don't feel like spending my Sunday at the mall searching for dresses for Kristen and Claire that's all." He took one last sip off his Red Bull and put all his garbage on his tray "I'm out of here." And with that he stalked off, leaving a confused Dylan and a furious Claire sitting at a silent table.

* * *

THE WESTCHESTER MALL

STARBUCKS

Sunday, June 22nd, 2013

3:35pm

Claire jammed her hands into her empty pockets as she waited impatiently inline at the Mall's Starbucks. She had been at the mall for over 4 hours, and she really needed caffeine. Suddenly she was at the front the of the line. She looked down at the display case of cookies and stuff and tried to decide weather to pick the Chocolate Chip Cookie or a Otmeal cookie.

"Hey Claire, what can I get for you?"

Claire looked up and smiled when she saw Josh Hotz on the other side of the counter.

"Hey. Hmmm, I think I'll go with a Caramel Frappuccino, and a Chocolate Chip cookie."

As Josh bent down to get a cookie, a lock of his Chocolate brown hair fell into his warm brown eye. Claire's stomach fluttered. _No No No. I like Cam, not Josh, Cam. _Claire silenlt screamed at herself for even thinking like that. Her and Cam had been dating for over 4 years. Josh was just 1 of her bestfriends. She smacked her head with her hand in frustration.

"Umm are you ok?" Josh asked with concern.

"Yah, oobberly, listen when's your break?"

Josh glanced down at his RL watch "Well actually, it's right now. May I join you?"

"Sure why not."

Claire and Josh went over to the window and plopped down on the nice big comfy armchairs.

"So why are you here by yourself anyways?" Josh sipped his Coffee

"Well, since Cam hasn't asked me to Prom yet," Claire noticed how Josh seemend to perk up and sit up straight when she said this "I had to go shopping for a dress by myself. I was here with Kristen and Derrick but she found a dress within the first 2 hours so I've been mooching around the mall for 2 hours trying to find the perfect dress."

_Cl-eh Cl-eh_

_Cl-eh Cl-eh_

Claire pulled her Red Miu Miu up onto her lap and began rooting around, trying to find her phone. While doing this, she didn't notice Josh texting away on his phone and then cosing it quietly and then slipping it back into his blazers pocket. She pressed messages on her I-phone and up came one from...

**Will you go 2 Prom with me?**

She silently screamed! Cam had finally come to his senses and asked her. But just to make sure it was Cam, she thumbed down a little bit to the info.

**Time sent:**3:45

**Sender: **Josh

She was silent as she looked up from her phone and stared into Josh's eyes. _They always were nicer then Cam's_ thought Claire. _And at least he has the guts to ask me out, unlike some bastard I know. _She smiled and typed her response

**Yes**


	6. Six

CLAIRE'S MANSION  
CLAIRE'S ROOM  
Saturday, june  
7:00pm

"Wait so let me get this straight, your dating Cam, but your going to prom with Josh? Have you even told Cam that your not going with him to Prom?" Kristen asked re-crossing her legs for what was the 5th time that night

It was Saturday night and Claire, Kristen and Dylan where having a sleepover at Claire's house. Claire had just finished telling them what had happend at Starbucks earlier on, and was close to tears.

"No. Josh was going to tell himt. I haven't even talked to him since yesterday at lunch." Claire put a gummy bear in her mouth and looked at them with a look of sadness on her face. "It's just not fair. We've been dating since the 9th grade. Doen't that mean anything to him? Anything?"

Dylan figited nevously on her sleeping back. She had a vague idea of why Cam didn't want to go to Prom with Claire, but she didn't want to jepordize her new-found friendship with Claire and Kristen. "Maybe he's having a mid-life crisis." The other two girls looked at her like she was insane "Okkkkk or maybe he's to afraid to ask you."

Claire through her hands up in the air angrily. "How can he be afraid to ask me? He's asked me to all the other dance's but when the biggest one of high school rolls around, he's to _afraid to_ ask his girlfirend to it? How does that work?" Claire bent her head down and picked at her nails nervously

Kristen shook her head, "I don't know maybe he was planing something special or some special way to ask you. Maybe Josh shouldn't have asked you. Maybe if you hadn't said yes, you'd be dress shopping with Cam today."

Claire lifted her head up slowly. "You sure know how to make a girl happy. You guys just don't get it. When I was having coffee with Josh, I felt something. It was like some connection between us. And then when he asked me, this feeling came over me. It was like, I wanted to go to Prom with him."

Kristen gasped. "What so you...want to go with him to Prom?"

"I'm confused." Claire nodded

"So am I, I feel like it's wrong to go to Prom with Josh when I'm supposed to be going to Prom with Cam." Claire cried.

"I...Think...That...you might just like him." Claire glared at her, and Dylan put her hands up in mock-surrender, "Sorry but it's true. I got that feeling when... well never mind but it's true. Don't deny it."

Suddenly the room was filled with a beeping noice coming from Claire's laptop that was sitting on her desk.

**JOSHISBOMB HAS REQUESTED I-CHAT.**

Claire screamed and ran out the room. Kristen looked at Dylan and then clicked **yes.** Josh's face apeared on the screen, trying to peer ound Kristen and Dylan's head.

"Is Claire there?"

"No, she's... currently detained right now, please leave a message after the..."

"Hey Josh." Claire interupted Kristen as she came back into the room, her eyes looking a little on the red side.

Dylan noticed that Josh's face instantly lit up when he saw Claire. Like he had a light bulb behind his eyes and when he saw Claire, it was like he turned on or something. And, it was the same look that Cam had when he saw Dylan that first time at the lunch table.

"Hey Claire! What's up?"

"Nothing I..."

**Camthemusicman:** Hey Claire

"Sorry Josh, I'll be right back. Cam's trying talking to me right now. Did you call Cam to tell him about Prom?"

Josh's lightbulb went out behind his eyes. "Ohh well call me when your done with Cammie. And yes I did." He snorted in anger and then his face disapeared from screen and the picture of Kristen and Claire filled the screen.

**JOSHISBOMB has just signed off**

**Orlandobabe**: Hey Cam... wats up?

**Camthemusicman:** Nothing. Is Dyl there?

**"**Dyl? Since when has he called you Dyl? And why doesn't he want to talk to me?" Claire ronded on Dylan with a ferocious look in her eyes.

"I don't know? Since like 10 seconds ago. And how the hell would I know why he would want to talk to me. Why don't you ask him yourself."

Kristen whipped around, her blond hair flying around with her and typed in an answer.

**Orlandobabe:** Why do you wanna know?

**Camthemusicman:** I need to ask her something important

**Orlandobabe:** Ohhhh so why didn't u just IM her instead.

**Camthemusicman:** Cause I knew she would be at your place. And can I just ask her please. It's important.

**Orlandobabe:** What more important then us?

**Camthemusicman:** What do u mean "us" as far as I'm concerned, ur going to Prom with Joshie.

**Orlandobabe**: Well atleast he asked me. Unlike some boy friend I no.

**Camthemusicman:** I'm going 2 ignore that comment and get to the point of y I'm IMing u. Dyl will you go 2 prom with me?

**Orlandobabe:** this is dylan. Not Dyl. Dylan. And NO why would you even think that I would say yes. Your Claire's boy friend remeber?

**Camthemusicman: But...**

**Orlandobabe:No buts. NO**

**ORLANDOBABE has just signed off.  
**

Claire turned around slowly, with a menicing look on her face. "Get out of my room you bitch. You come in here and I trusted you. And then you go and go after my boyfriend."

Dylan took one look at the mennicing look on Claire's face, and the death stares that Kristen was sending her, and the tears came down. She grabbed her bag, and ran out the room.

"Kristen, what do I do about Cam?"

Kristen shook her head sadlly "I think you should dump him. I mean, I know you've been together for ever but when he decides to ask your new-ex-bestfriend, you know he's scum. Look on the brightside."

"There is no brightside."

"Oh but there is. When girls dump their boyfriends, usually it takes them at least one week to find a new boyfriend. You, have Josh. "

"Your right," Claire whiped her eyes on the corner of her eyes with her Juicy Hoodie and gave Kristen a sad smile, "But what about Dylan? I mean, I was a bit harsh on her. She did say no."

"How about at school on Monday, you tell Dylan she is still our friend, and dump Cam infront of the whole school."

"Sounds good. Now, tommorow you have to come shopping for a dress tommorow with Josh. We're going downtown to look seen as I didn't find it at the mall. You coming?"

"Yah sure. Can Derrick and Dylan come?"

Claire nodded and stuck another gummy bear into her mouth. A few seconds later, she pulled it out of her mouth and threw it at Kristen. "Sorry, but Cam gave me those. They taste funnier then before."

Kristen smiled but still looked disgusted as she gingerly picked it of her cami and threw it in Claire's garbage bin. "S'okay. Hey let's go downstaires and watch a good break up movie in your home-theatre to take your mind off of him. He's not worth it."

* * *

"Hey Cam... What's this. Can I go to Prom with you?? Opposite of no! But why aren't you going with Kuh-laire... Wow, that was un-expected. Sure, we can go shopping tommorow for a dress for me and a tux for you... Yes!! Bye baby!"

She put the phone down and a sly smile came on her face. She was now going out with the Alpha guy at the school and that would be perect in her plan.

Things where finaly looking-up for Massie Block.


	7. Seven

Westchester Mall  
Dillards  
Sunday, June  
3:00pm

Claire tugged on one of her blond braids nervously as she looked at the pile of dresses that Kristen had in her arms. Just waiting for Claire to wear. It was late Sunday afternoon and Kristen, Josh, Derrick and Claire had been walking around downtown New York for the past 4 hours looking for the most perfect dress for Claire to wear to prom next week. They had hit twenty three stores and had come up with nothing. Claire was starting to get tired and all she could think about was going to school tomorrow and dumping Cam. Se flipped through a rack of short dresses, and grabbed a turquoise blue one of the rack, eyeing it up and down warily.

"OK, I have about fifteen dresses for you to try on...no make it sixteen. This is cute." Kristen grabbed the dress Claire was holding and added it to the pile on her arms. Claire looked at her struggling friend and nearly burst out laughing. Kristen could barely walk under the weight of the six-teen dresses and was stumbling around clumsily. She was about to tip over when Claire reached out and grabbed her shoulder.

"I think I have enough, let's head over to the change rooms." Kristen gave Claire a grateful smile as she gave Claire eight of the dresses. They walked over to change rooms on the far side of the store. It was nearly empty except for an old lady trying on a dress that was way to small for her. Derrick and Josh where also sitting on the plush couches looking like they would rather be anywhere else except in a dress shop. Josh's face lit up when her saw Claire coming over. He rushed over and grabbed the dresses out of Claire's arms.

"Here let me take them for you. They look heavy." He put them on the change-room doors and stepped back to the couch.

Claire walked in the door and shut it. She pulled of her tee shirt and pulled on the first dress on the pile. It was a bright pink, pouffe floor length dress. Claire attempted to twirl around in the change-room to see how it looked like but the dress was to big. She just got stuck. She sighed ass she looked at her self in the floor length mirror. This was not the dress she wanted. she looked like a bad version of a 5 year old dressing up as a princess for Halloween in her sisters old prom dress. She opened the door and walked out with difficulty into the waiting area.

When she stepped into the room, Derrick and Josh burst out laughing. Kristen smacked them with a serious expression on her face but Claire could tell that she was concealing a grin.

"Well it's not to bad... I guess."

Derrick snorted so loud that the old lady turned to stare at him with a look of disgust on her face. "Not bad? Are you blind Kristen, she looks like a big pink pouffe meringue. Take it off before my eyes burn. Now!" Claire glared at him and turned to Josh.

"What do you think?"

Josh grinned "Well with that expression on your face, I think you're probably thinking the same thing that I am and what I think is pretty bad. Just do what Derrick said to do and take it off."

Claire smiled in relief and shuffled back into the change-room.

* * *

Half -an-hour later and after trying on dress after dress, even Kristen was starting to get a little irritated. As Claire struggled to walk in a skin tight mermaid style dress Kristen didn't even say anything she just shot her a look and Claire retreated back into the change-rooms to try on her final dress of the day and hopefully her last.

She unzipped the green dress and stepped out of it. She grabbed the last dress of its hanger and slid it on. It felt light and smooth, like cashmere on her body, but it wasn't. She pulled it up onto her shoulders. She needed to look herself in the mirror, but she didn't need to. She already knew that this was the one. When she saw herself in the mirror, it just confirmed her thoughts. The turquoise blue made her baby blue eyes pop. The top part was strapless and usually on strapless dress they just fell down on Claire but not this one. It was tight at the top, but not to tight. It was a sweetheart top with a pleated texture. Right below her b-cups was beaded accents making their way around the dress in a pretty design. It wasn't a long dress ,which came as a relief to Claire because she wasn't a good dancer as it was and knowing her she would probably trip on the dress if it was any longer, it only came to mid-thigh.

"Claire come one. We only have another our before the movie starts and we still have to get ready. I mean, it takes us nearly an hour anyways to get dressed and the guys probably want to...or should I say need to change...and by the smells of it shower to." Kristen shouted impatiently

"Speak for yourself." Derrick shot back at Kristen.

Claire smiled to her self as she pictured Kristen playfully smacking Derrick on the head. "Coming!" She took a deep breath and stepped out of the change room. suddenly Kristen and Derrick and Josh where silent. Their mouth hung open. It as if there had been a spell cast on the group and if they spoke, then the dress would disappear and then it would be replaced with one of the uglier dresses Claire had tried on.

Josh was the first to speak."Wow. You look amazing."

"Yah you look hot." Kristen glared at Derrick but then smiled "he's right. You do look hot. I think we have finally found _the_ dress after" Sh checked her watch and then did some mental math in her head "oh only eight hours. But you do look good. How much?"

Claire bent around to find the tag at the back of the dress. "Ummm 600 dollars. Hey that's under my budget. My mom said that if I stayed under my budget then she would pay for the limo ride so the guys don't run out of cash."

Kristen clapped her hands together. "well then whats the verdict. Are you buying it or not?"

Claire gave her a I'm-not-an-idiot look and then went back to get changed and pay for the dress. She watched the check-out lady swipe her golden visa card in the machine and then fold her dress carefully up and then place it In a black shopping bag with the Chanel label embossed on the side and then hand it to her. She grabbed it greedily and then thanked the lady.

"Kristen, I have to admit, I thought this shopping trip was going to be a bust." Claire said a she swung he new dress around.

"Well it wasn't now can we please get a move on. As I said before were only going to have half-an-hour to get changed." Kristen shouted over the buzz in the mall. Claire nodded and grabbed Josh's hand and dragged him out the mall.

* * *

The Block Estate  
Massie's Bedroom  
Sunday, June  
6:00pm

"Massie hurry up in there. Cam just called and he said he'd be here in 20 minutes." Alicia screeched on the other side of the bathroom door. It was nearly 45 minutes since Massie had gotten the call from Cam asking her to go to the movies with him. It was a Sunday night and Alicia was over at Massie's house for a sleep-over. Alicia was going out with Olivia to some club that Massie had never heard of so he was also in rush to get ready. Massie was in the process of straightening her hair, brushing her teethand applying make-up at the same time. It was actually quite difficult. She spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and then took a drink of water to rinse it out.

"One second Leesh, gawd." She pulled her straightener out of the outlet and then grabbed her make-up bag of the bathroom counter and then opened the door. "Done. That didn't take to long now did it?" Alicia just glared at her then speed-walked over to the bathroom as fast as she could. Even after 5 years she still didn't run. How sad is that?

Massie snickered into he palm and then walked over to her closet too pick out an outfit for the first date she had been on since the 9thgrade. she had to look good or else Cam would rethink their relationship and her plan would never work. She started in the jeans section of the closet. She tapped her foot thoughtfully on the carpeted floor as she tried to decide on a pair of skinny black jeans, or skinny navy jeans. She decided to go with the skinny black jeans. She had heard that emowas going to make a comeback and she wanted to be ahead of the trends. She then moved onto the shirt section of her wardrobe. She flipped through different colored baby dolls and tee shirts until she finally found a purple Grecian bandeau dress with the price-tags still on it. She put the two items of clothing on her Massie quin and then stepped back. Something was missing...She snapped her fingers. A jacket. She ran back into her closet and went over to he jacket section where she went through jackets and blazers. She finally picked a black gathered hem blazer and ran to change. She slipped on a pair of Miu Miu suede ankle boots and grabbed her black tote of the floor. As she twirled around in front of her mirror, Alicia finally came out of the shower.

"Ehmagawd! Cam will just die when he see's you!"

"Thanks." Massie pulled her latest glossipgirl out of her pocket and smeared it over her lips. Soon her mouth smelled of "peppermint party" Mmmmmmm, perfect for some smooching at the movie.

The intercom buzzed and Kendra Blocks smooth, calming voice filled the room. "Honey, there's a boy here to see you. His name is Cam and he says that he's in a hurry so you'd better come down."

Alicia gave Massie a thumbs up and she went into Massie's closet and Massie opened her bedroom door and waltzed out. She walked down the steps gracefully and saw Cam standing making small talk with her mother. He beamed when he saw Massie coming down the stairs. "Well it was nice meeting you Ms. Block but the movies starting in 10 minutes and I want to get some good seats." Massie said goodbye to her mom and ran out to the red mustang on her driveway. The engine was already running as she climbed into the front seat.

Cam put his foot on the pedal and drove down the driveway. "I bought the tickets on-line so all we have to do is get there and pick them up."

Massie pulled the mirror down and combed her fingers through her hair. "What movie are we seeing anyways?"

"Dark Knight." Cam grunted as he sped down the motorway.

Massie sighed. Clearly he wasn't to interested in her or else he would have said more then that or picked a movie she actually wanted to see. She stared out the window and watched the cars drive by. She turned to face him with a serious expression on her face. "Look, I need your help."

Cam didn't even take his eyes off the road. "Why?"

"Ok. This is my goal. I want to win Prom Queen. I've always wanted to win prom queen my whole life. I thought that when I was alpha that I would have a guaranteed spot for life. That's when Kuh-Laire stole my alpha spot away from me and stole all hopes of wining prom queen. Alicia and I had come up with this plan to rig the votes so that Derrick and I win prom queen and prom king. You catch my drift?" Cam just grunted again. Massie sighed in exasperation. "Anyways, now that Dylan's left and you have dumped Claire." Cam coughed nervously "You have dumped her right?"

He shook his head slowly "YOU HAVEN"T DUMPED HER YET! I can nawt buh-leve you. Oh well, you can just dump her on Monday, anyways back to my plan. Now that we're going out that means that Claire has no date so she'll be all moody and depressed and no one will vote for her. Because your A-list that will make me an automatic A-lister and I will win Prom queen."

She finished just in time. Cam pulled into the AMC's parking lot and parked the car. He walked around and opened the door for Massie. " Do you know how shallow that speech was? Whatever. Why not. I'd have to dance with Claire if she won and that would suck. Besides, she's crap a dancing."

* * *

AMC Theatre  
Lobby  
Sunday, June  
6:15

At the same time as Massie ad Cam walked into the movie theatre Claire and Kristen where in-line waiting for popcorn. JOsh and Derrick where in the theatre saving them some seats.

"I can't believe I finally found my dress." Claire leaned against the counter as Kristen ordered the food.

"Well you'd better believe it. Hey, do you even know what movie where seeing? Derrick, being the idiot he is, forgot o tell me."

Claire laughed "typical Derrick. We're seeing Dark Knight it's gonna be awesome." Claire stuck her thumbs up sarcastically.

Kristen giggled and then stopped abruptly. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes bugged out. "Ohmygod." She pointed her finger over to a couple who where making out on a bench by the games. They had passed them on the way in but Claire had shrugged them off. PDA was sooo not her thing. But she looked at them closely and she to started to choke. There, on the bench was Cam and Massie. Claire screamed and ran over, her flip-flops pounding on the cement floor. She pulled them apart.

Cam was furious "What the..." He saw the cold expression on Claire's face and instantly shut up. "Look it's not what it looks like I was just..."

Claire held up her palm, fighting back tears. "You were just what? Giving her mouth to mouth? She had something on her lips and you were licking it off? I'm not an idiot Cam, I know what it looks like when some one is cheating on you. You just demonstrated it quite nicely."

Cam just stared with his different colored eyes lighting up furiously. "I know what cheating looks like to. You said yes to Josh when he asked you to Prom. "

Claire laughed mirthlessly "Well at least he had the guts to ask me. Unlike some one I know. Well at least you and the school slut will be happy together."

For the first time in this whole conversation Massie spoke up. "Who you calling a slut."

"Who do you think? Because I'm definitely not talking about Kristen or me. So you're the only one left."

Massie just rolled her eyes. "Claire are you a detective?"

Claire just rolled her eyes and held up her palm like a crossing guard. "Massie, save it. Those are just stupid now. Just like you so you know what? Screw you. I'm out of here, and Cam? It's over. We're over just like the O.C. Finished." Claire stamped on Cams foot and then ran out of the theatre crying her eyes out. Kristen glared at Cam, and then ran after her.

Massie turned to Cam with an evil smile on her face. "Phase one, complete. Tomorrow we start phase two."


	8. Eight

A Dark Alley  
Downtown Westchester  
Sunday, June  
6:30pm

Josh checked his watch as the lights in the theatre dimmed and the commercials began to roll on the big screen. He leaned over the empty seat that was supposed to be Claire's, to where Derrick was sitting and whispered "Dude, where are the girls? How long can a popcorn line take?"

Derrick took a look at his watch and a concerned look washed over his face. "Maybe we should go check on them? I mean, even the girls can't talk for that long."

They both got up, and started edging along the seats, oblivious to the people who were complaining.

Some girl tugged in Derricks shirt and he edged past "Hello? I'm trying to watch a movie here." Derrick gave her the finger and kept walking. He quickly caught up to Josh and they walked up the stairs and opened the door, letting light go into the theatre.

Josh looked around the busy lobby and saw a flash of blond hair whip around the doors.

"CLAIRE! CLAIRE!" Josh started sprinting towards the door, catching up with Kristen, "What happened?"

"She...Dumped...Cam...Cause...He...was...at...the...movies...with...Massie." She said in between breathes. Josh growled ferociously and passed Kristen like a speeding bullet. He turned the corner and saw Claire turning down a dark alley. "CLAIRE! WAIT UP"

Claire couldn't see where she was going. Her tears where blinding her. They were falling thick and fast as she turned the corner into some  
random alley. She could here Josh screaming her name but she didn't want to stop. She couldn't stop. Suddenly, the heel of one of her Jimmy Choos snapped off. She continued limping until it became impossible. She had no idea how Terry Fox had run so far with his prosthetic leg when she couldn't even run with a broken shoe heel. She slid down the wall and sat there. She pulled her knees up and continued crying until Josh caught up with her. She stood up and watched Josh running towards her; He had a hard, blazing look in his eyes as he caught up with her and threw his arms around her. Suddenly, everything felt right. This was where she was supposed be. Without thinking, without planning it, without worrying about the hobo over by the dumpster watching them, Claire kissed him.

After several long moments - or it might have been half an hour - or possibly several sunlit days - they broke apart. Some one was clapping at the other side of alley and some one else was wolf-whistling. Claire stood on her tiptoes and looked over the top of Josh's head and saw Kristen clapping like a mad woman with a big smile on her face. Derrick was beside her wolf whistling. Josh grinned down at Claire "Does this mean we're going out then?"

Claire stood on her tipitoes again and pecked him on the nose.

"You don't know how long I've been wanting for that to happen." Josh said, "Come on. They're probably waiting to hear what happened." He gestured over to where Kristen and Derrick where standing. Claire nodded and grabbed his hand, feeling the warm hand enfold over her ice cold one, instantly warming her right up and started walking over to her friends.

"Omygod! You guys are finnaly going out!!" Kristen pulled Claire into a giant bearhug and whisperd in her ear." Are you sure your OK?"

Claire nodded and pulled away from, the tears finaly coming down. "Why don't we go back to my house?"

"Sure. Bye guys, see you tomorrow." The girls waved good bye and sat on the curb waiting for Claires driver, Barnett, to come and pick them up.

* * *

Claire's bedroom  
The Lyons Estate  
Sunday (Or you could say Monday), June  
12:30am

Claire wiped her nose on her red, silky kimono, that she'd got in Japan a few summers ago, and got a confused look on her face. "Why am I like this. I should have known that Cam was an ass-hole and that he would go out with Massie. I should have realized it when he "forgot" to ask me to Prom." Claire pulled her hair out of her eyes and up into a genie ponytail as she sat on her chair and opened her laptop.

It was Sunday Night, or technically Monday morning seen as it was 12:15 in the morning. Kristen was over at Claires house for a sleepover and Kristen had been grilling Claire on what had happened once she had ran out of the theatre.

"You shouldn't have known this becasue it shouldn't have happend. Maybe Dylan cou...We're such idiots. How could we forget about Dylan? We still haven't said sorry to her!" Kristen smacked her head on the desk. Claire giggled as she surfed through MSN looking for Dylans screen name. She smiled softly as she saw that the little man beside her name was green.

**Orlandobabe:** Dylan?? U there?

**Marvelicious**: I thought u didn't like me? Side's, maybe I'm busy?

**Orlandobabe**: Doing what? ur not friends w/ Massie n y more so who would u be hanging out w/

**Marvelicious:** Ur not very good at trying to get me back

**Orlandobabe: **How do u know Im trying 2 get u back? look, the reason y I'm talking to u is to say Im sorry. I overreacted a little bit

**Marvelicious: **Cause u miss me?

**Orlandobabe: **You caught me. I'm sorry I overreacted a little but about the whole Cam thing

**Marvelicious: **a little bit??

**Orlandobabe**: Okkkkk maybe a lot. But I'm sorry. If its any consolation, I broke up with Cam today. :-( But its all good. Josh and I got 2gether

**Marvelicious:** "Falls of the chair" WHAT?? OMFG you guys got 2gether? Tell me everything 2morro.

**Orlandobabe:** Y can't u come over?

**Marvelicious**: Wen I said that i had plans, I wasn't joking. My moms taping a late show 2night with Boys Like Girls and obviously I want to go, no make that need to go

**Orlandobabe:** Obvsys

**Marvelicious:** So ill tell u everything about them 2morro if u tell me everything about u and Josh, K?

**Orlandobabe: **Deal. But theres no point ppf me telling u cos itl be round the whole school by 8 o clock

**Marvelicious: **Fair point. I'll still want the deets!! :) :) :) C U 2MORRO!!

**Marvelicious** **has** **logged off** **at 12:15 am.**

Claire turned to Kristen slowly. "I can't believe that Dylan gets to meet BOYS LIKE GIRLS!!" Claire and Kristen squealed at the top of their lungs and started jumping around the room. While Claire was jumping on her bed pretending her pillow was Martin, Kristen went and turned on Claire's speakers.

_Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough  
Shakin' me up  
Turn it up  
Alright, at five minutes to midnight  
You see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop and come alive_

They danced around the room for a good 15 minutes until Claires bedroom door opened revealing a very disgruntled looking Judy. "Girls, I know you like to have fun, I know I did when I was your age but thats what the day is for. Did you know that it is 12:30 in the morning. How would you like it if I woke you up at 12:30 with some Dean Martin?" Claire gasped "Thats right. And thats exactly how I feel. Now GET TO SLEEP." She slammed the door and padded off back to her bedroom.

"She's right. I need my beauty sleep. Prom is on Friday and voting is tommorow. People won't vote for us if we look like zombies." Claire said as she pulled back the turquoise covers on her bed and set her alarm clock for 7:00 am.

"Well then nobodies going to vote for Massie." Claire giggled and went and turned her light off. She fumbled her way through the darkness in her rrom until she found her bed, carefully not stepping on Kristen in her sleepingbag and hoppend into her bed.

She lay in bed for nearly half-an-hour listening to Kristen snoring. How could she get to sleep after the day she had? Her boyfriend broke up with her, she got a new boyfriend and she got Dylan back. Thats enough to make a normal teenage girl explode. She really did need her sleep but it was like her brain was saying to the thing that made her fall asleep "No, no. Keep her awake. I want to see her explode." So she decided to plan her outfit for the next day. It had to say "Just cause I broke up with my boyfriend doesn't mean i loose my fashion taste now did it?" She mentally went through her wardrobe until she fell fast asleep. Instead of counting sheeps to get to sleep, all Claire had to do was mentally picture every single article of clothing she owned. And she owned a lot of clothes.


	9. Nine

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I have had sooo much homework and I just finished preforming in my dance studios Nutcracker so hopefully I'll be able to update a lot more in the next few weeks! Prom Is definitely going to be in the next chapter so My story will probably be finished in a couple of chapters. Maybe 2 or 32 if I'm lucky.**

**Here yah go!  
****  
PS: I had to change the rating to T because there is some language in this chapter and the coming ones. They are in High school after all.**

**PPS: The link for Massies dress in on my profile. Sorry but Claires isn't up there cause I forgot what website I got it off of!**

**Peace Out  
-****Clhoepa**

* * *

**OCD  
FRONT DOORS  
Monday, June  
8:15am**

"Leesh this is it. Today, or technically the day after tomorrow**,**I will win Prom Queen." Massie and Alicia where standing outside behind the school on Monday morning nearly half-an-hour after school started. It was boiling hot and Massie was sweating in her Miss Sixty skinny jeans.

"Massie we're going to be late. I have to do the announcements. Why are we out here so late anyways?" Alicia whined as she nervously checked her watch.

Massie rolled her eyes "Because we had to wait for all the druggies to leave. They take forever, now shut up, I have to rate you."

Alicia sighed, "Didn't we stop rating each other in like the 9th grade?"

"This is important. Come awn."

"Fine." Alicia stepped forward and put her hands on her hips.

"Alicia is looking hawt in a red ruffle sheer blouse blouse. I love the Indigo Denim Mini. Ah-dorable! And are those the red pumps I saw in....."

"Massie shut up and rate me already."

"Alicia, are you a female dog?"

"No."

"Then why are you such a bitch? Oh, and just for that, you're only getting a 7.8"

"Watevs. Kay so you're wearing a pair of skinny jeans, who knows why it's like 50 degrees out here, and a gold metallic waistcoat over a white tank top. You are a 9.7!"

"Good now come awn we're going to be late." Massie swiveled on her gold Chanel Pumps and opened the door. 5-4-3-2-1. Everyone should be staring at her in awe, right? But they weren't. Why NAWT? She look hawt, and Claire was probably off in a corner in some ugly Juicy tracksuit crying. Why weren't they looking at her?

* * *

**OCD  
CAFETIRIA  
Monday, June  
12:30pm**

Massie smacked her head on the cafeteria table. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have forgotten about Josh. Everyone knew he had been crushing on Claire forever, How had she been so stupid. She banged her head on the table and just sat there with her forehead on the dirty cafeteria table. Life sucks she though miserably.

"So Mass did you hear about......." Alicia placed her tray down onto the table gingerly as she saw Massie stop banging her head on the table and looking at Alicia with a scowl on her face, "OK I'm going to take that as a yes."

"What do you think?" Massie stabbed her Ceaser Salad with her plastic fork with so much force that it made the plate slide onto Massies lap spilling salad allover Massie jeans. Gawd dammit.

Alicia just shrugged and started flipping through her text messages on her pink Blackberry Pearl. She had wanted and iPhone but Massie had gotten on and she didn't want to be a copycat.

"How many people could have texted you in two periods? Oh wait, they're all probably from Crissy Wissy." Massie snickered into her palm.

"At least I have a boyfriend and one that actually likes me. Cam doesn't count."

Massie growled. "Take that back Riviera. Or else."

Alicia just shrugged and picked up her tray of un-eaten food. "I'm going to hang with Olivia, kay?" Not waiting for a response, she walked away.

Massie watched her flounce out of the cafeteria, and waited till no one was watching her (not that they ever did) and began smacking her head against the table.

"Fuck." Smack "Ow, fuck." Smack "Ow, Fuck." This is nawt working she thought. I don't feel better. My head just hurts. She pulled her Iphone out of her gold Miu Miu and pressed one.

"Isaac? Can you come and get me... Yes I know it's the middle of school but... I need to get a dress for Prom. It's the day after... I've been busy lately. I know I left it late but... Oh come on Isaac. My average is a B- that's good comapred to....5 minutes great." She flipped it shut and threw it back into her bag. She picked her tray up and threw her un-eaten salad out. She stalked out of the cafeteria, making a mental note to but a new pair of pants at the mall as everyone laughed at her.

* * *

**OCD  
CAFETERIA  
Monday, June  
12:30pm**

Claire laughed along with the rest of the school as she watched Massie stalk out of the cafeteria with a huge white stain on her lap and a croûton hanging off her jeans. It was always a good day when something happened to Massie. Girls and guys had been stopping at her table non-stop to tell her or other members of her table that they had voted for him or her form Prom Queen, Priness, Prince and King. Life was good.

She looked around her table and smiled. Everything was perfect! Well except for the morose-looking-two-colored-eyes-freak at the other end. He was staring off into space trying to look mysterious, but Claire knew it was all a hoax. Cam was as stupid as as Homer Simpson. He had barely thought about anything in his life except girls and music but even then that was pushing it. He caught her looking at him and he smiled at her. Hah, he thinks I'm regretting what I said yesterday but I am so not.

**Claire:** Kristen Its time

**Kristen:**righteo

Kristen untangled her legs from Derricks (they were playing footsie) and stood up. "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" The whole cafeteria turned to stare at her. " I think that got their attention. Claire?"

Claire got up and stood with her hands on her her hips. "Guys I think we have a problem?" She turned to Cam with a fierce expression on her face. The cafeteria was silent as they watched on. "Why would Cam be sitting at our table Kristen?"

"You over there." Kristen pointed at some B-lister with braids sitting in a couple tables over. Claire quickly nick-named her Heidi. "Why would Cam be sitting with us?"

'Heidi' tried to get up but nearly fell over as she tried to get out of the bench that was attached to the table so she chose to sit instead. "Because, she's dating him right?" 'Heidi' looked around for support from her friends sitting with her. They all nodded and she smiled.

"Um, NO. Cam you're not aloud to sit at our table. Seen as you're not my boyfriend anymore," The Cafeteria gasped. "Yes thats right. He's not my boyfriend. Over the weekend I went to see Dark Knight with my friends. Cam didn't join us. As Kristen and I waited for popcorn, who did we see come into the lobby of the theater? None other then Cam and Massie. Yeah that's right Massie. So I broke up with him. And got together with Josh."

The cafeteria was filled with whispering.

Kristen realized what everyone was whispering. "No she's nawt a slut. She was already going to Prom with Josh. Cam hadn't asked her. What would you do?" She looked around the room and saw all the girls nodding their heads in agreement. "I rest my case."

"So leave the table and never talk to us again. You are officially and LUL Cameron Fischer." Claire spat the word LUL out.

"What ever. You were a whiny baby any ways. Massie is way hotter then you anyways." He tried to get up off the bench and got tangled up. He fell flat on his face. The whole Cafeteria burst out laughing as he turned bright red. He attempted to run out of the Cafeteria but was stoped by Alicia and Olivia at the door.

"Now that your an LUL, You are officially off the ballot for Prom King. Griffin Hastings seen as you had the next amount of votes, you are know in the running. Voting officially begins now. Each class will be called down over the next 3 periods to the gym to vote. I heart you all." Alicia turned with Olivia and walked back over to their table. Cam sprinted out of the Cafetiria faster then lightening.

Claire smiled, but then caught herself. It was Alicia after all. Why would she smile at her? She was friends with Massie.

"Kristen come on. We have to get to class. You know how bitchy Mrs. Dovey can be when your late. Claire grabbed her tray and walked over to the garbage can. She started to run and catch up with Kristen, but someone tugged on the hood of her sweater dragging her back

"What the... Oh it's you." Claire said happily as she saw Josh and his chocolate brown eyes staring at her.

"Claire can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Well I'm going to be late but sure, I'll probably get detention but whatever. Sure, go ahead."

"Well, you know how Cam was going to be Prom King since he was dating you and Derrick was going to be Prom Prince cause.....well cause he's Derrick. Does that mean that I'm going to win Prom King? Because shouldn't I win Prom Prince cause I'm a noob at this kind of thing and then Derrick would win, but he's dating Kristen so that wouldn't work." He looked so confused that Claire just had to laugh.

"Well I certainly hope you win. Derrick can't dance so that would suck a little bit. You can dance right?" Claire looked at him questioningly.

"I think I can anyways. Didn't we learn in grade 8 gym how to do the waltz and stuff?" Bbbrrriinnngg. The bell rang and the crowd in the cafeteria slowly started to disappear. "Well I have to get going. I have math with Marin next and he will shoot me if I'm late one more time. Later." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek as he sprinted out of the cafeteria. Claire smiled and touched her cheek.

* * *

**WESTCHESTER MALL  
BCBG MAXARIZIA  
Monday, June  
1:30pm**

Massie stalked through the mall until she got to the store she was looking for. It was the only one that housed any dresses worthy of Massie. She had heard that Claire had gotten her dress at Dillards, and everyone knew that if you got your dress at Dillards...well...you get the point.

She got into the store and immediately calmed down. She loved this store. With it's calming lights and nice music it made her relax. She had tried working here a couple summers ago but she had gotten fired . Turns out you're nawt aloud to say that someone looks fat in a dress. Who knew?

"Massie oh darling how nice of you to drop by. I was just about to head over to Starbucks. Would you join me?"

Pierre was Massie's favorite employee at BCBG. He knew absolutely everything about fashion. His flamboyant style was extra flamboyant today with his white skinny jeans and his pink v-neck t-shirt and pick scarf tied expertly around his neck. "As you know Pierre, Prom is just around the corner and I have been so busy with the Alpha problem. Show me what you think I would suit. Remember nawt to get a dress some other LBR at OCD has gotten kay?"

"Of course sweetie." He bustled off to the back room and Massie sat down on one of the jade button down chairs by the dressing room. She pulled out her iPhone because she knew that Pierre could take a long time finding just the right dresses.

_Superstar  
Where you from, how's it going?  
I know you  
Got a clue, what you doing?  
__  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
__Womanizer, woman-womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh  
You're a womanizer, baby_

_You, you, you are  
You, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer  
Womanizer_

_You can play brand new to  
All the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are  
What you are, baby_

_Look at you  
Gettin' more than just a re-up  
Baby you  
Got all the puppets with their strings up_

_Fakin' like a good one  
But I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are  
What you are, baby_

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh  
You're a womanizer, baby_

_You, you, you are  
You, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer  
Womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_

_You got me going  
You're oh so charming  
But I can't do it  
You womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_

_You say I'm crazy  
I got you crazy  
You're nothing but a  
Womanizer_

_Daddy-O  
You got the swagger of a champion  
Too bad for you  
You just can't find the right companion_

"Massie"

_I guess when you have one too many  
Makes it hard, it could be easy  
Who you are  
That's just who you are, baby_

"Massie"

_Lollipop  
Must mistake me, you're the sucker  
To think that I  
Would be a victim, not another_

"MASSIE!"

_Say it, play it, how you wanna?  
_  
Massie looked up and saw Pierre standing in front of her with a couple of dresses on his arm and his other hand on his hip.

"My bad." She pressed pause and put her iPhone back into her bag. She grabbed a couple of the dresses and waltzed into the spacious dressing room. She pulled on the first dress in the pile, it was a long dress that was styled with pleated chiffon, peacock green print with embellished criss cross straps and waistband. She didn't even bother stepping out of the dressing room. She hated it. Who wants to go to Prom and have everyone think that her dress was staring at them. Creepy. She ripped it off and pulled the next one on. It was a deep plum purple halter gown so she had to tie it up at the back. She gasped when she twirled around in the long thin mirror. She looked h-mazing. Purple really was her best color.

"Pierre this dress is ah-mazing!" Massie squealed as she stepped out of the dressing room.

Pierre gasped and began clapping. "Darling I always knew purple was your color. Would you like me to charge it on your Visa or Master card?"

"I'm in a Visa mod today. I'll meet you at the counter kay? I just have to take a picture. Oh those LBR's will be soooo jealous when they see this dress. I am so going to win." She quickly snapped a picture and then went and uploaded it onto her Facebook, Myspace and Blog so that it was her Profile Picture on all of them.

Massie then scrolled through her contacts and quickly sent the picture to Alicia. Then she sent a text message to someone she hadn't sent one to in a couple of years. It read

**Massie: **Claire Lyons you are so going down.

She attached a picture of her in her buh-yootiful dress.

**Claire:** Bring it on bitch.


	10. Ten

Yeah so Prom Queen is winning right now but I had a brain blast so I just had to write this chapter. So I'm going to do 2 chapters about Prom. One for Claire, (which is this one) and one for Massie which will be the next one. Then probably an epilogue but I don't know it really depends. Enjoy the 3rd final chapter of Prom Queen!

Peace out

Clhoepa

* * *

**OCD  
THE CAFETIRIA  
Thursday, June 17th, 2013  
11:30**

Claire and Kristen sat at a picnic table outside the Prom, while everyone else was inside the cafeteria under icicle lights and glitter dripped streamers-dancing or sitting at tables drinking punch and whatever someone had spiked it with, and eating of mini plates.

"Hey," a voice called out.

Kristen and Claire looked up and saw Josh and Derrick dead ahead. Josh carrying a brown paper bag.

Josh was…Wow. His Ralph Lauren Tux was fitted perfectly; you could tell that he worked out a lot. Along with his polished black Doc Martins. Was he really that good looking? Yes, he was.

They sat across from Kristen and Claire.

"Sorry we're late." Derrick said, "It was this guy over here. He spent over 2 hours trying on every suit and tux at Ralph Lauren."

"Shut up, man," Josh said, embarrassed.

"You look really nice," Claire said to Josh, "Do you want to go in? They're announcing the results in 2 minutes and we have to be on stage."

"Yeah, sure. Don't want to be late. I have to give you…" But Claire ran off inside before he could finish.

The Prom Committee had really outdone themselves. White icicle lights had been strung on every corner of the gym making it seem magical. Blue and White streamers hung across the ceiling to disguise the ceiling. There were circular tables all along the outside of the gym that were covered in white table clothes and had a giant bouquet of white flowers in the center. Over the door there was a giant green and blue banner that said "PROM 2012!" It was really nice. You could barely tell it was a gym in the first place. Barely. At the other end of the gym, the stage had been brought down and there was a podium. Beside it was a table that held 4 crowns.

Claire nearly had a heart attack when she saw them. "Kristen I think I'm going to faint."

"Bitch please. We're going to win. Calm down." Kristen pulled her into a hug before joining Dylan and Olivia on stage.

Claire took a deep breath and then walked onto the stage as calmly as she could with out barfing. Everyone started clapping for her. She gave them a wave and then walked over to Kristen and Dylan.

"Where's Massie?" She asked pulling her compact out of her White clutch and nervously checked to see that her makeup was still on. Thank gawd it was.

Dylan checked her watch, "Well their plan was to make an entrance. So basically once Alicia starts to talk which should be any minute."

"Speak of the devil, or should I say devils" Alicia was all of a sudden right there. Claire had to admit that Alicia was looking even more hot then usual. Her Gold Metallic halter dress clung to her curves but made her boobs look smaller which was a plus. And Massie was walking in through the doors. She strutted in like she owned the place but no one even gave her a second glance, they were all to focused on Alicia and the results. Claire chuckled as she saw Massie stomp her foot and stalk up to the stage

"So much for an entrance," Dylan whispered.

"Hey graduation class of OCD! The night you chicas and chavals, which means girls and guys for any of you who are spanishly challenged, is here. PROM!" The crowd erupted into cheers. "But before the DJ can get his groove on I need to announce the winners of Prom Prince, Prom Princess, Prom King and last but not least Prom Queen. All right first up we have the nominees for Prom Prince. Griffin Hastings, Derrick Harrington, Josh Hotz, Chris Plovert, and Kemp Hurley!" Alicia motioned for the guys to walk up. She picked up the envelope that was marked Prom Prince and opened it quickly. "And this year's prom prince is… Josh Hotz. Congratulations!"

Josh stumbled forwards and bent down while Principal Burns placed the smaller version of the guys crown on his head. He pumped up his fist to the crowd and then stood back and waited to crown Prom Princess.

Alicia giggled and then took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. "Ok so now the nominees for Prom Princess. Can Claire Lyons, Olivia Ryan, Kristen Gregory, Dylan Marvil, me and Massie Block! Please step forward"

Claire felt the familiar taste of pennies creep into her stomach. She crossed her fingers for Kristen. Se looked over at Kristen but her view was blocked by Massie who was smirking at her.

"And the winner of Prom Princess is…ME!"

The crowd was silent. Everyone was mouthing the same thing to one another "WTF?"

Claire looked over to Kristen, whose mouth was wide opened and tears were starting to firm in her eyes. This was nawt fair.

Alicia could feel the glairs of her peers as Josh placed the tiara onto her perfectly curled hair. She touched the crown and smiled to herself as she marched back over to the podium. She didn't know what was worse. The feeling of loath radiating from the teenagers in front of her, or the fact that Mrs. Beacon was sending shooting daggers at her. Either one made her skin itch.

"OK So now for Prom Prince. Will the remaining candidates please step forward." The guys shuffled back forwards, "And the winner of Prom King is," Alicia slid her perfectly manicured nail through the top of the gold envelope and pulled the cream piece of paper out of it. "Derrick Harrington."

The crowd erupted into cheers as Derrick swaggered forward. He wiggled his but to the crowd, nearly mooning them in the process, and then bent down to receive the crown.

"All righty then there you have it….our 4, oh wait I still have to do Prom Queen don't I? Okay so will the nominees for Prom Queen please step forward."

Claire took a deep breath and began to take deep breaths. It was a trick she had learned from her Yoga instructor to stop her from crying all the time. It actually worked. Hopefully she wouldn't need to use it after the winner was announced.

"The moment you have all been waiting for is finally here. The winner of Prom Queen is…" Alicia fumbled with the gold envelope. She pulled open the cream white sheet of paper and took a deep breath. This one's for you Massie she thought. "Cla-Massie Block."

The crowd erupted into screams of fury as Derrick reluctantly placed the crown on top of Massie's head. Massie was smiling evilly at Claire with a look that said Hey-bitch-I-won-and-you-didn't-na-na-na-na-na. Claire tried to use the deep breathing tricks but it didn't work. She could feel the tears streaming down her face as she ran off the stage and back outside to the picnic bench. Worst night EVER.

Back inside, Alicia felt Mrs. Beacons nails digging into her thin arm and pulled her away from the podium. Alicia was whirled around to face her. Mrs. Beacons face was etched with fury.

"Miss. Riviera that was a very inappropriate stunt you just pulled."

"But…"

Mrs. Beacon held up her palm coldly. "No buts. I do not care if your father sues the school. This is not grade 8. You can not just change something like Prom queen just because you feel like it. Now march back to that podium and crown Claire Lyons." She pushed Alicia up to the podium.

Alicia gulped as she saw all the angry students looking at her. They knew she had lied. They knew that Claire was supposed to win. She started fidgeting with her charm bracelet that Massie had made her wear. The one with only 3 charms on it. An M, and A, and a PC. She knew what she had to do.

"Hey guys! Look I know that you're ahb-viously pissed off at me but aw-nestly it is nawt my fault. You guys voted and you all voted for her. Now let's get this party started." She scurried off the stage before Mrs. Beacon could catch her.

* * *

Claire pulled herself onto the table and stared up at the sky. Life's a bitch, Massie shouldn't have won. Claire deserved it more then Massie did. Claire was Alpha. It was rightfully hers.

"Hey Claire, I'm so sorry. Alicia shouldn't have done that."

Claire looked up and saw Josh in all his glory standing there, Crown and all. "Look Josh you don't have to come and get me," Claire wiped a tear from her eye, Massie's Prom Queen not me. You should be falling in love with her, not me. I didn't win."

"You know that I don't care. I don't care that you're not Prom Queen. There's a reason why I asked you to the dance. You're beautiful, smart, funny and nice and that's why I love you okay? You being Prom Queen wouldn't have made any difference. I love you the way you are. Oh, I almost forgot." He reached into the paper bag and pulled out a wrist corsage. It was a beautiful shade of blue that went perfectly with Claire's dress. "My mom picked it up 'cause I was all over the place. You're not allergic are you?"

"No." Claire said, surprised. "She knew what color my dress is?"

"Yeah I told her. I was having enough trouble finding a tux that actually fit so she asked me what your dressed looked liked and I told her. Why?"

"Well, I didn't exactly win Prom queen. And only Prom Queens are worthy enough for pretty blue flowers." Claire said, nodding toward the gym.

He turned around and saw a cluster of girls crowding around Massie trying to either touch her crown or rip it off. The twinkling lights made it hard for her to tell.

He shy-smiled at her, turning back around. "You still think I care about that?"

Claire dropped her head. "No. Maybe – it's just…"

He waited

"You look nice," Claire said

"You could say handsome." He reached out and slid the corsage on her wrist. "But nice is cool."

Claire held up her arm and inspected the difference something soft and delicate could make.

"So…What do you think?" He asked.

"About?"

He bit his lower lip. "Me getting to dance with you."

Claire blushed. Thank god it was dark.

"I don't want to go back in there," Claire said.

"Me neither."

"Dance out here?" I said.

He grinned and said, "Yeah," sliding off the bench. "We got all these stars. It's a lot better then those lights."

Claire's stomach swam all over the place as he held hi hand up for her to take. He was serious. How could he be serious about holding his hand for her? But there it was. Waiting.

"Come on," he said.

As soon as she took his hand she realized that hers was beyond clammy-it was soaked. Claire wiped her hands on her dress while he brushed his fingertips over his lips, not saying a word.

"Sorry." Claire said while trying not to let the butterflies come back. Too late.

He held out his hand again. Claire took it and as she got up he whispered, "It's cool…really."

The muffled music echoing from the gym was a fast song but he held her close. Claire had never danced slow and close with anyone other then Cam but it felt, just like finding the perfect pair of Prada heels, right.

"What are you thinking?" Josh asked.

"It's lame."

"Come on," he said, baiting me. "You know you wanna tell me."

"Okay… but no laughing."

"No way," he said.

"I was thinking about…Ah, it's stupid."

"So be stupid," he said, "you're safe. I'm filled with stupid."

"Right…okay. So…"

"So…"

"So one of the best times in my life was in that alley."

"And…is there an end?"

Claire kind of laughed, "Yeah, I…" A group of giggling girls came out of the dance. "I think I liked it the best because you were there for me. And 'cause you kissed me."

"Claire?" he said.

"Yeah?" She raised my head from his shoulders.

Then it happened. Not so much as a word. But a look, Claire leaned in and he leaned in and…they kissed. And all those people who were crowding around Massie and even Massie herself fell right out of Claire's mind. You'd have thought they were going for the longest softest kiss in history. Maybe they were.

At some point they ended up lying on a picnic table talking about all the stars that neither one of them knew the names of. So they made up stories about this constellation or that constellation. Claire didn't see one shooting star, but she made a lot of wishes. Wishes that she'd probably have to make come true on her own, but that was okay.

Eventually four people ended up on that picnic table. Claire, Josh, Kristen and Derrick all with their heads tilted back up at the sky. They were talking about driving up to McDonalds in their dresses and tuxes just for the hell of it, but decided against it. That Prom was one of the best nights of Claire's life. She was actually, genuinely happy. And even Massie and her crown couldn't put her out of it. People and crowns come and go, but friends are there to stay and that's what Josh, Kristen and Derrick were. Friends.


	11. Eleven

**OCD  
THE SOCCER FIELD  
****Sunday, June 20****th****, 2012  
1:00pm**

"Class of 2012. I have been you principal for these past four years and I have seen nearly all of you in my office. More then once for some of you," Principal Beacon looked over at Kemp and Chris who were looking sheepish, "I have gotten to know you as students, and as friends. All though high school as brought you several challenges, it has prepared you for the many challenges you will face in college or university. I hope you make OCD proud to call you their alumni's. Hopefully the future will bring you lot's of fun and challenges that you can share with future generations. Now that you have all received your diplomas, the only thing left to do is listen to out wonderful school band play a short piece and listen to our valedictorian Kristen Gregory's speech, and then you will no longer be students of OCD but students of each of your respectful universities and colleges. Please welcome OCD's very own concert band."

As the music started, Claire could feel tears gathering in the corner of her eye. She couldn't help it. Westchester had been her home for over 4 years and she couldn't help but feel nostalgic. She had grown as a person here and she was sad to leave. She couldn't help but feel excited as she thought about heading off to California for university with Derrick. Kristen was going to Oxford (of course!), Dylan was going to NYU to study film, and Josh was going to the University of Nevada on a soccer scholarship, unfortunately but she would see them every break. Luckily she had Derrick to keep her sane…or not.

Across she could see Massie and her now devoted followers hanging onto her and Alicia's every word. Massie was smirking and whispering to Alicia in her Chanel dress. Her hair was blowing in the wind. They had decided to hold to Graduation ceremony on the soccer field. Student had set up a stage right at the middle and all the parents where sitting in the bleachers crying and taking pictures, the graduating students were seated in rows on the field so they could be by their friends for a last time. Kristen would have been sitting beside her but she was waiting up on the stage to present her speech as Valedictorian. Josh was sitting on her other side and was holding her hand as he talked to Derrick, who was sitting beside a bawling Dylan, about the soccer game they had watched on television the night before.

These past couple of days since Prom had been weird. It seemed that her Alpha positioned had been stripped and given back to Massie, but Claire wasn't complaining. She had had more fun these past couple of days then ever. On Saturday, Derrick, Josh, Kristen, Dylan and Claire had gone to the fair that came into town every year then that night, they had all gone over to Derrick's house for a sleepover and watched movies till dawn. On Sunday Kristen, Dylan and she had gone into New York and had spent the whole day shopping and then gone to the zoo. And on Monday they had all skipped school and gone down to the beach. Tuesday had been Senior Prank day so they had fun trying to beet everyone else for the title of best Prankers. They had won obviously with their goat prank. They had gotten 12 goats together and let them loose in the school, numbering each one from 1 to 13. No #12 goat existed though. The teachers had spent the whole day running around trying to find the 12th goat but they had never found it. It was gold. Massie and Alicia had made a feeble attempt but they couldn't compete with Claire and her friends.

"And now for our Valedictorian Kristen Gregory to make her speech about this past year. Please welcome Kristen Gregory." Claire, Derrick, Dylan and Josh stood up and started cheering loudly. The parents clapped politely, while the students pulled out their iPods preparing for a long and boring speech. Claire glared at them and gave thumbs up to Kristen! Kristen smiled back feebly.

"So this is it. We're finally out of this place we've come to love or hate depending on your experiences here. This year has been a roller-coaster for everyone. It seems like only yesterday our main concern was who we were going to sit with at lunch, now it is what college should I attend and what career is best for me. There was a time when we all could not wait for today to come, now that it's here, it is hard to believe that it's over. Twelve years of education is now behind us and we are well prepared to undertake any challenge that we may encounter while working to achieve our life goals."

"There will be times in our lives when we are forced to make decisions against our heart's will in order to do what is in our best interest. Those decisions will be made under certain circumstances. Do not lose focus of your dreams. If you feel that something you are doing is distracting you from your ultimate goal, put whatever it is on hold and recollect yourself. You may be told that living your dream is impossible. This is where your dream becomes less visible and it will be easy to give up. Dreams are achievable. They are not a fantasy, but an ambition for living. Everyone has had a dream since they were a child. Just as Langston Hughes said, "hold fast to dreams, for if dreams die, life is a broken winged bird that cannot fly." Members of the staff thank you for everything; you have taught me more than just my education; you have prepared me for life."

"To my parents, grandparents, aunts, uncles, and most of all my friends thank you for all your support in everything that I do. I would not be where I am today if it were not for you."

"Fellow classmates, we all have shared many memories together. Whatever you decide to do I wish you all luck in your endeavors. I will miss you all, and you will not be forgotten. I would also just like to say something that I have been meaning to get off my chest… WE'RE DONE BITCHES…oh and Massie that means you."

Kristen giggle curtsied and ran off the stage, a roar of applause following her. Claire looked over at her parents, who were shaking there heads in embarrassment. A few minutes later she was back beside Claire laughing her ass off. She hugged Derrick and Dylan and gave Josh a high-five. "That was so funny!"

"Did you see the look on Massie's face? It was effing priceless!" Derrick said through tears of laughter.

Claire giggled as she looked over at Massie. She was absolutely livid her face was starting to turn purple! Olivia and Alicia were trying to calm her down but she was just brushing them away. She looked over at Claire and gave her the finger and then she turned away.

"HERE IS YOUR GRADUATIONG CLASS OF 2012!"

The students erupted into cheers and their green caps into the air. Claire, Dylan and Kristen were jumping up and down hugging and screaming while Josh and Derrick were standing on the chairs shaking their butts and yelling.

They were done!

**OCD  
OAK TREE  
****Sunday, June 20****th****, 2012  
2:00pm**

An hour later after smiling for multiple pictures with friends, and family Claire's mouth felt like falling off. She was so tired and all she wanted to do was crawl under a tree and cry. She made her way over to her usual tree, her dress flowing around in the wind, and plopped down on the ground. She couldn't believe that this was it. After four years she was done. High School was over. She had been waiting for it to end ever since the first day of grade nine but now she didn't. She wanted to stay here forever with her friends, and boyfriend. It wasn't fair. The tears were falling thick and fast now as she thought of leaving Kristen, Dylan and Josh to go live somewhere far away. How would she survive? Kristen would be a whole ocean away and Josh would be a whole state away. Would they last?

"Of course we'll last stupid." Kristen sat down beside her and put her arm around Claire's shoulder. "We're best friends forever. Dylan's our best friend as well. And you and Josh are made for each other so no trouble there. And you at least have Derrick to keep you company. I have fish and chips and people who drink tea all the time, oh and rain. Fun, fun, fun"

"You're right. I hope anyways. Just don't find a new best friend OK?" Claire wiped her eyes and lay back against the oak tree.

"Like that's going to happen. Besides we have the whole summer to think about next year." Kristen wiped her hands on her dress and stood up, pulling Claire up with her. Now all we have to think about is where I can get a god dammed burger. I am so hungry!"

Claire giggled, "Now that you mention it a burger sounds awesome. Let's go find the guys and Dylan and go. Derrick can drive because my parents drove me here."

"Awesome Possum. Let's do this. Where is Dylan anyways?"

"She's with her mom. They're filming some thing about High School graduations for Merri-Lees show so she needs rescuing."

"Let's do this. Agent 007 are we ready?"

"Ready when you are agent 0!"

As the girls ran back over to the crowd of students Claire couldn't help but smile. A new chapter was opening up in her life and she couldn't wait! University was going to be a blast! She was going to UCLA and Massie was going to Yale so there was no trouble of meeting her there, she hoped. She wasn't sure about Alicia but she was probably going some where like Harvard for law. So it was smooth sailing for Claire.

It was like what her English teacher, Mr. Marin, had said in his speech

"_A brief candle; both ends burning__  
__An endless mile; a bus wheel turning__  
__A friend to share the lonesome times__  
__A handshake and a sip of wine__  
__So say it loud and let it ring__  
__We are all a part of everything__  
__The future, present and the past__  
__Fly on proud bird__  
__You're free at last."_

And free she was.

_Happily ever after. _

_The End_

* * *

**S****o hey guys!**

**It's finished, *Sniff* *Sniff* *Tear* *Tear* I know it's sad.**

**And as you guys probably realized I decided not to do Massie's version because all she ended up doing was becoming alpha, which you saw at the end of Claire's versions of prom.**

**Oh and I had this chapter written over 3 weeks ago my living room and kitchen is being redone and my computer is in the living room so I had no ****internet**** for 3 weeks, and then when they finally re-installed my computer my parents realized that the ****internet cord was broken so then the ****internet**** guy had to come and fix it so NOW I finally ha****ve**** the power to update this story.**

**I really hope you like this story. There will not be a sequel. At least not until I finish the Exchange and Revenge of the Orlan-dorks. Thank upi guys so much for sticking with the story!**

**TA-DA!!!**

**Peace out  
Clhoepa**


End file.
